


[Art] cap-im BB 2020: team DELTA

by oluka (lomku)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomku/pseuds/oluka
Summary: Art for Haemodye's fic When You Are Fallen.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang





	[Art] cap-im BB 2020: team DELTA

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when you are fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587527) by [haemodye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemodye/pseuds/haemodye). 



> here is a [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587527/chapters/67486261#workskin) to hae's fic!  
> here is a [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558088) to cathalinaheart's art!  
> Be sure to give them both love, their works are amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> you can [reblog this art](https://oluka.tumblr.com/post/634887224061739008/heres-my-art-for-the-2020-capiron-man-big-bang) on tumblr.


End file.
